


Gone Cold?

by ssyou



Series: YDPP kinda Marvel AU [1]
Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: Loki references, M/M, actually i'm confused about the rating bc i dunno should i classify it as m?, i just watch too many us tv series, just innuendo bc im not yahae, kinda marvel au, kinda natasha and bruce, like in gone cold mv or that recent more than ever concept photo, sewoon as SHIELD's agent, youngmin is kinda hulk but instead of turning green he just turns zero!min with black hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: The only thing that changed was his loyalty, but if only Youngmin had thought smarter then, it was the only part of Sewoon that stayed the same and always had been.





	Gone Cold?

_Mommy doesn’t look so well_

_Uncle José told me to call this number if something happened to us_

_Sir, can you help her please?_

When he got a call from a little girl asking him to come to her house, a little shabby house in the city’s slum area, he expected to see a lying woman figure on her bed sweating profusely, bending under the blanket with her daughter holding her hand or something.

Instead, in their place sat a young male in expensive black leather jacket and jeans watching him coming from the entrance, eyes as calm as the still wind, very much awake and perfectly healthy.

The brunette stared back, his thumb which gripped the medicine bag’s handle moved slowly making a tap, tap, tap motion on the side of his forefinger. He could feel his rising heartbeat started to slow down again, minimizing the probability of his other self destroying the quiet residential.

Sewoon, or whoever his name was now, stood up from his spot while not even once took his eyes off of him.

“Out of all the places in this world, I never thought you would choose this city,” he easily walked closer to Youngmin, the soundless footsteps of his red converse shoes was the only thing that told the brunette how careful the other party was being.

A smirk, an amused one.

“You told me Lisbon was beautiful. You’re right,” Youngmin replied back.

There was a table in front of Youngmin, and that made Sewoon stopped in his track creating a distance they once hadn’t had.

“Did you see any busking here?”

“Yes, many. One of them sang Think Out Loud. It’s a good song,”

“My favorite. And it’s _Thinking_ Out Loud,” Sewoon had the nerve to chuckle, a distinctive sound, soft and rich so uniquely him which brought the image of their past selves passing through his mind. The younger didn’t change a lot actually. There were those same almond eyes which used to greet him every morning, and same old smile that showed his slight uneven teeth he used to adore.

The only thing that changed was his loyalty, but if only Youngmin had thought smarter then, it was the only part of Sewoon that stayed the same and always had been.

Stop. He better stopped that train of thought. Or else.

“So, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with me now? Another city destruction? Sorry, but The Other Guy has retired now,” he took a breath, an almost shaky one that he prayed the younger would miss, because he wasn’t nervous or agitated. He was-

The sight that greeted him was a familiar one, a S.H.I.E.L.D. trademark gun which was pointed right toward his probably changing self. From the corner of his eyes, Youngmin could see the tip of his hair slowly turned black and he kinda got it now why the calmness left the younger’s eyes.

“Hyung, please calm down,”

Youngmin dropped the bag, closed his eyes and played a scene in his head of a white bed and wooden floor of his old apartment, of a young guy sleeping beside him, uncountable red marks under the half-buttoned pajamas he wore, safe and sound with Seoul’s morning sunlight adorning his face. He replayed the scene a night before that, how the agent would laugh and hit his shoulder, _your necklace is touching my side, Hyung, it tickles!_ and he replayed it again, again, a dozen times, until he could open his eyes and saw the same Sewoon instead of his black-haired self smashing the city’s buildings and mauling its citizens out of his mind.

Two sighs, both relieved ones.

Youngmin knew his hair turned back to brown as soon as he noticed the younger’s hold on his gun was lessened, almond eyes were back to their calming sense and the older almost forgot he was facing a highly-trained agent and not a Shidae’s rookie pawn anymore.

“What’s your business with me?” the older shifted his eyes to the ground, already feeling exhausted from their 2 minute conversation and all the things that might come after.

There was scuffing sound on the floor, from the corner of his eyes he took a glance of Sewoon lowering his gun but still kept it near by his side, then he walked around the table to come face to face with him as if the fear had vaporized, as if Youngmin would miss the trembling hand that he thought he hide so well behind his slim thigh.

_His hand gripped the naked thigh tight to keep Sewoon opened, the glistening skin was laid bare for his eyes to see and it made way for their hearts to finally become one. Among the thoughts that went rampant and the swirling craziness of too many feelings being mixed, the boy underneath him moved up his hand to caress the side of Youngmin’s head, innocent lips murmured sweet and breathless, “Hyung, come with me.”_

“I need you to come with me,”

_Ha, that’s funny._

“I’m retired, go ask someone else,”

Sewoon stepped closer.

“But we need you,”

Youngmin laughed. Easily.

“No, you really don’t,”

“Hyung, you know it wasn’t your fault,”

A sudden grip on the agent’s collar, gun dropped to the floor while the older pushed him until his waist hit the edge of the table. No hitched breath of pain let out, only eyes that kept staring at Youngmin hard, stubborn in his principle and only stated a fact.

“I’ve killed many people, Sewoon-ah, or whoever you are right now. Yes, it was my fault, and yours too. I shouldn’t have come with you,” he spat out the words slowly, emphasizing every syllable like he wanted the other guy to feel the outcome of his life after meeting the agent. The younger’s probably fake name left a bitter taste in his tongue and he hoped his eyes conveyed what he was feeling then.

It seemed to success as the agent’s eyes were hardened instantly and the guard Youngmin hadn’t seen for a long time was growing back up.

“Donghyun needs you right now,” the small hand moved to clutch at the older’s wrist, right on his pulse and it brought shivers down his spine. If Youngmin hadn’t known any better, he would have thought the action was a way to comfort him rather than checking the sign of The Other Guy’s appearance. It didn’t matter though, because Youngmin wasn’t one who could control his heart, especially when it reminded him of the calloused fingertips and how they used to intertwine every night before sleep, how he would kis-

“I don’t think he would,”

A hitched breath.

“He had a fight with Gwanghyun, and Gwanghyun- he went with Loki,”

 

-

 

Sewoon recognized the telltale sign of Youngmin’s resolve crumbling. He could feel the soft breath of Youngmin which blew on his cheeks stopped for a second. Donghyun was always his weakness, like Gwanghyun was his, a fact that no one knew except the four of them.

But Loki seemed to come to a conclusion.

“Gwanghyun? Why?”

He hoped he didn’t make a strangled sound when he answered, “I don’t know, hyung,”

Youngmin lessened his grip on the agent’s collar, Sewoon sensed the thousand watt stare seeing beyond his eyes, piercing straight to his heart. It had been a long time he felt the hotness in his eyes, courtesy of the scene of Gwanghyun hugging him, cheeks bruised and lips torn, smiles gone from his face and replaced by hatred and cold anger, words out like a venom, _please don’t look for me_.

A firm hold around the ex-lover’s wrist. A tear finally fell.

“I don’t know,”

Long fingers moved to touch his exposed skin, fingertips searching for the dip in between his neck and collarbone to find the pulse spot and Sewoon’s breath hitched, “I really don’t know,”

They were still holding their stare.

“You’re acting alone, aren’t you?” Youngmin asked with the tone he used to direct at him while they were still together. Softer. Familiar. Home. “You’re not under S.H.I.E.L.D.’s order right now,”

What could he do when the older always read him like an open book? So Sewoon let the fake calmness that stick to his face like a mask go away, leaving the worried thoughts and obvious pain laid bare for Youngmin to see.

“I need you to come with me,” the agent asked again, for the umpteenth time, for the same consequences Youngmin had to face everytime he nodded and agreed to it.

But nonetheless.

Sewoon saw the ‘yes’ before Youngmin said it out loud, if he ever would, because the sight that was coming near him wasn’t a palm promising a punch, or a disbelieving expression he knew he deserved. Instead, it was Youngmin’s kind eyes unrevealed after a long time hating, probably the reaction over his own vulnerable plea to help him save his brother in which he could relate.

A dejavu, of the same face and same eyes and same cross necklace that imprinted his naked chest, small and cold criss-cross shaped silver material that was a contrast to his burning skin, that propelled him to come forward and touched the other’s lips with his own.

He could feel the other went rigid, until his sense came back in and the older decided to pursue his urge rather than ignore it, tongue taking control, teeth biting the agent’s lower lip to have the satisfaction of soft whimper that the younger let out unconsciously. It was Sewoon’s most confidential secret, that he hadn’t kissed anybody else after Youngmin, that he might go to bed with any targets but he wouldn’t let them near his lips or hear those whimpers.

They were only for one person.

A firm grip around his waist now, body pushed and trapped between the older and the table, a promise of what the night could give, of what tomorrow would bring. He would get Gwanghyun back, would reunite him with Donghyun, and would mend this broken relationship he had with both Youngmin and Zero.

But now.

Now, there was an empty bed behind this table. If he wanted to convey to Youngmin how much he missed him, it was better to do it by action rather than words. And from the way Youngmin parted his lips to take some oxygen back, pupils dilated and one leg pushed between his thighs, he seemed to miss Sewoon too.

 

Was it okay for an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. to cry?

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to know Sewoon's real name, or code name bc he only has code name, it's Agent Twelve hahahahahahahahahaaha (why do i like to bring pain to myself...)
> 
> this is like the scene from that natasha and bruce in india, when shield needs bruce to search the tesseract and thus form avenger team (if...im not wrong...) ref: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqCxTfs__hk
> 
> in ryoungsen case it's SHIELD using sewoon to bring Zero!Min in bc they want his power, and it's all good until Zero!Min goes on rampage and nearly destroys a whole city. so min runs away on a hide until sewoon finds him in lisbon. 
> 
> for those who dont know, Loki is kinda a bad guy here (he's not though, he's just misunderstood, he's my baby). my hc is gwanghyun x donghyun fight is like civil war fight so, yeah, the timetable is messy hahaha
> 
> anyway this is supposed to be very serious but somehow this turns into an...angsty romance (?)...


End file.
